Resident Evil  Day of the Dead crossover
by Dance of the Dead
Summary: As the WIP title sugests this is a Resident Evil, Day of the Dead crossover fan fiction, mainly staring Wesker and Rhodes.
1. Chapter 1

Rhodes stomach lurched, a vivid nightmare traced in his memory. Lingering in the few rushed waking minutes, confusion paced on his expression as he tried to recall his whereabouts, though nothing was forthcoming. The military mans dark eyes darted around the room in where he lay, but there was nothing that could bring forth any memories. Everything was different. Quick to observe the room he concluded that he was in some sort of medical facility. He wouldn't be so bold as too assume that it was a hospital bed in which he lay, knowing that the military had other facilities that could easily disguise as something much friendlier.

He felt weak, a strong ache that seemed to be wrought throughout his body which was emphasized as he moved to sit up. Instinctively his hand went to the ow bedside able to switch a light on, though as his stomach moved to take the strain he was hit with an agonizing pain, the cause of which forced him to lay down once more, feeling utterly hopeless, unable to see in the dark room what was the cause of his pain. Rhodes hand went to rest on his stomach underneath the light bed sheets. A strange sticky feeling dampened his fingers, and although the room was dark Rhodes knew exactly what he was feeling. Blood. A panic swept over him quickly, the desire to get away from himself overwhelming, his fingers caught onto something else, pulling at some fine thread as his hand rose to get away from the blood, stitches, and by the feel of the pulling, a lot of them. A barely audible groan came from his lips as the door burst open, and a lab coated man walked into the room followed by a young nurse.

Rhodes felt the nurse grab his arm, and a tiny prick in his arm told him that he'd just been injected with something. It wasn't much after that where the room went hazy, and then black as he slipped into unconsciousness again.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhodes awoke with that same feeling, the dull throbbing behind his eyes, the the vivid nightmare still stuck in his memory. Although from what he could tell the pain he had a vague recollection of before had left him behind. He didn't know how long he had been laying in the hospital bed, and there were no clues as to the time, aside the drawn curtains letting in some pale light.

This time when he woke, there was more detail to the room, and he could finally see how clinical the room looked. Stark white walls and a smell that reminded him of a morgue, bleach freshness. Next to his bed there was a side table, with an empty glass on it. Next to that some equipment that he had no clue about, aside the drip that was currently connected to his arm, reaching his hand out the officer pulled the tape off his arm and pulled the drip from himself, letting the end clatter to the floor, puncturing the silence though is quickly subsided leaving the room in silence again. There was little else in the room aside the bed, and an empty chair with some clothing folded on it and a long mirror poorly screwed to the wall.

Once he was sat up again he lifted his hospital shirt up and found himself staring at his stomach, thoughts all rushing to his mind at one moment. Across his stomach was a very large white scar, though the scar didn't stop, it continued all around his body. He trashed the scar tissue with his finger. Until a cough sounded from the other side of the room. Rhodes quickly pulled his hospital robe down and looked across the other side of the room.

"Good to see your awake." Spoke a harsh, dry voice. It was accented but not strongly, and at this moment in time Rhodes couldn't place where it was from. Though his dark eyes scanned the room once again and fell onto a tall standing figure by the window. He stood out so clearly, the captain wondered how he could have missed anyone else in the room before. he put it down to his groggy mind betraying him. The figure was a strong looking blonde, with his hair slicked back. He wore a pair of dark thin framed sunglasses across his eyes, and the frail light from the window put his features into a shadow. Although what was spoken was a friendly statement where was little hint of caring in the way that the other man spoke.

"Get dressed." The blonde ordered as he crossed the room and headed towards the door. Rhodes watched, in uncharacteristic silence. A frown had found itself cross his strong features. Little time would be given to the captain, and he had little choice about doing as the blonde man had told him, but that didn't make him feel any less disgruntled. The door closed with a loud click leaving Rhodes sitting up in the bed alone in the poorly lit room. He threw the sheets off the bed and swung his feet round, taking a few minutes to get used to moving his legs again, which threw suspicion over himself as to how long he had been unconscious. His bare feet connected with the cold floor and he visibly shivered, not expecting it to be so cold, as soon as the shock had passed he moved to the chair, picking up the green shirt and once the hospital robe was slung over the back of the chair he put the shirt on, not bothering to button it up as he pulled on a pair of straight cut trousers, as no under garments had been supplied, buttoning the top button and zipping his flies. The mans eyes looking to the mirror, he had never been the vain sort before, sharp and well presented as his life style demanded but he hadn't ever taken that fact over board. Though as he looked into the reflective glass his frown deepened. He just couldn't peel his eyes off the person staring back at him.

He had always been a strong man, demanding of the people under his command and his looks reflected that attitude. Rhodes' hair was dark and usually styled with a curl to what could be classed as a fringe, it had some length to it now, but it was generally kept at an easily manageable shortness. His eyes were dark and penetrating, his current stare was sharp and demanding and answer that he couldn't give himself. Thin, narrow lips were drawn together. But the thing that he couldn't take his eyes off was the horrendous scar. Quickly he went about buttoning his shirt, then going to sit on the chair to pull some socks and his boots. As he stood once more, he looked tot he mirror again, and came across the realization that he could only remember his name and rank. "Captain Rhodes of the US Army." The rest of his past life was a blank.

He crossed the room just as the over powering blonde had done a few moments before hand, his hot-headed nature demanded to know what was going on, and answers for the obvious gab in his memory. The image of the man in the sunglasses was burned in his mind, and it was him that he would force the answers from, if that need arose. Confidently the captain reached his hand out and opened the door, just as a doctor and young nurse rushed past the door and headed into another room, an alarm beeping somewhere in the distance. Showing Rhodes just how much of a chaotic place he was in. He had come to the conclusion that this place was some sort of specialist hospital, not a public establishment. As his observant eyes took in as much detail as they could, before he was once again interrupted by the blonde and a short sharp order of "Follow me."

Again, the captain followed the slightly taller man with very little to say for himself, just taking the time to observe his surroundings. From what he could obviously see, the hospital was very busy and clearly understaffed. There was a lot of equipment just left in the corridors unattended, some boxes too were stacked highly on top of one another, and had been for some time. The main question that concerned him, was why? The frown that had been fixed on his face hadn't been removed since leaving the room which he had awoken. Rhodes posture was confident, despite his questioning mind, he was led into an office by the slick blonde, who sat behind a dark coloured desk. The blonde motioned for Rhodes to take a seat in front of him, but remained silent for the time being. Rhodes did as he was instructed, pulling the seat away from the desk. The blonde pulled a file from a draw and threw it across the desk to land in front of the Captain.

Rhodes picked up the file, and opened it. There was his own mug-shot on the front page, and in big bold red writing the stamp "Deceased."


	3. Chapter 3

Without reading any of the typed words in the file Rhodes slammed the papers down on the desk. The bold red stamp had told him everything that he needed to know right now, of course there was the underlying anger that couldn't be mistaken embedded in his expression. A natural expression for the hot-tempered Captain. He was about to speak his complaint, and demand answers from the blonde, who he had read on the door was named Wesker, but something stopped him, a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder but more intense than that was a gut wrenching sickness that caused his stomach to heave. If there was any concern on Weskers face it was masked by the dark shades, Rhodes doubted that there was any in the first place. There was no question to ask how he was feeling, just a hand that held out a waste paper bin.

Rhodes hunched over the bin, facing away from the other man, as he released the contents of his stomach into it. Wesker took a single step close, holding out his hand to take the bin away again, though his hand moved back again as he heard the gagging sound once again from the younger Captain. There were only a couple of words that came from Wesker then.

"Get back to medical, I'll send a doctor to you soon."

Rhodes, when feeling a margin better got up from his chair with his mind still fuming, did as he had been told, it seemed as there was little choice he had in the matter, which was reason enough for him to be pissed off without finding out much of the truth. Which in retrospect was partially his own fault for not taking the time to read his own file. As he neared the room in which he had been told to return to he felt his stomach turn again, his arm reached out to the wall to steady himself with the bitter thought of 'What's happening to me?'

Kaede had been an Umbrella researcher for most of her adult life, graduating from a well known University, with an honors level degree. She had chosen not to advance her education any further but gain work experience instead with the pharmaceutical company. She had risen quickly through the ranks of the company and was eventually given her own department which was affectionately known as 'The Scoop' by herself and several members of her own team. Kaede wasn't an old woman like most would expect people in her situation in life to be, at most in her mid thirties as her name-sake suggests her heritage was japanese, though her family moved to America several generations ago, she was small in stature and had a slim build. She wore her lab-coat suit well and if one could find her away from her work they would find her a humorous cheerful woman, it was just difficult to get her away from her dedication to her work which she took very seriously.

It was her and her teams jobs to enter previously infected areas and find what was left of the inhabitants or research anything that was salvageable they took and researched on. Their was little room for any error in her department mainly due to lack of proper funding and the fact that The Scoop was a new department, it was very rare that they got to take any of the cadavers back with them, let alone practice any of their own theories on them.

Kaede stood in a small office with a respirator over her mouth, a young male team member came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What the hell happened here?" he asked her without really wanting to know the answer, Kaede recalled that he asked the same question every single time they had to clean out an area. The two of them headed to a messy desk, beneath a pile of ruined, bloodied papers there was a decent wad of salvageable research. Kaede would have to sort through it all and find out what was valid and what was wild assumption. She turned to her department underling and simply sated,

"Bag it all."

The man quickly put on a pair of latex gloves and started putting the papers into a clear bag, carefully handing the papers as to not rip any of them. Kaede would send in a photographer to take any snapshots of the things that couldn't be taken back with them, notices in the clack board for example. Kaede left the room to leave the man to his task. Closing the door behind her, whatever action had happened here, which looked to be a complete disaster of a war zone, the team had missed it, but not by very long a couple of days, a week at the most.

It appeared to have been a chaotic attempt at a research team with some sort of military support. Kaede had deduced that something had gone sour between the two factions and the situation had gotten very messy, literally, in a short space of time.

A UBCS team had done a sweep of the area, cleaning up any of the living dead that had remained behind after the food had ran out, it hadn't taken them long so it was fairly safe to assume that the area was secure. Kaede passed another member of her team, a shy, nervous blonde. She was a pretty young woman who hadn't been on the team very long and if Kaede recalled correctly, this was her first 'Scoop.' She looked rather pale and on the verge of being rather ill. It wasn't a good first scoop, and was one of the worst Kaede had seen in some time herself.

"What have you got for me?" Kaede asked her looking down the corridor, seeing a smear of blood on the wall and floor. The researcher could only assume that whatever was round the corner, it couldn't be a pretty sight.

"A man, or what's left of one." the pretty blonde replied, following her superiors gaze. She took a bold step forwards, knowing that the head of the department would want her evaluation of the situation. "We believe he was shot a couple of times." She said motioning to the bullet holes in the wall, and where the blood had splattered lightly from a wound, and the smear started along the wall. It looked to be at Kaedes eye level, the shoulder of most men. As the two turned the corner Kaede took note of a couple of unspent semi-automatic rife rounds on the floor and another joining blood smear a little further down the corridor. Although the pretty blonde woman stopped as they neared the body, Kaede urged her onwards. She needed to see the body for herself, and hear what her team member had to say about it. When at the remains Kaede removed the respirator from her face, her expression one of pure concentration.

Kaede was carefully studying the remains of the man before her. A fairly young looking upper torso of a military Captain. His legs were missing and most of his internals appeared to be missing. Though that didn't mean much to Kaede, the mans head was still intact, and she couldn't see any bite wounds on his neck. She unbuttoned the mans top buttons of his shirt, and moved the collar around so that she could see if he had been bitten with a little more ease, and upon finding no bite wounds in such a vital area her decision was instantly made. She stood up again and told the pretty blonde and pointed down to the man at her feet saying.

"I want the rest of this man found, he comes with us."

"Are you sure?" the blonde questioned, though she wasn't questioning the researchers authority over her, not was she unwilling to find the rest of the man, it would take a lot of time to find all of his parts, and she doubted that some of him was still about, but they would try their best.

"I call the shots, we all have a lot of questions about what happened. He has the answers."

Kaede turned the corner to see Rhodes leaning against the wall close by the room he was trying to get to. Her immediate thoughts were a curse in Weskers direction, that man had a nasty disregard to her commands when it came to her subjects. Kaede passed Rhodes and opened the door to his room for him, and upon seeing her the Captain tried to put on a braver side, not too try and impress her, more because he didn't want to be seen as having a sign of weakness. He approached the door and entered the room without saying a single word to the researcher.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Kaede who was first to speak to Rhodes, knowing that if she didn't speak first she would most likely get the mans protests about Wesker and how he'd been in dealing with the newer male. Kaede pointed to the chair, and told him simply. "Sit." Around the researchers neck was a stethoscope, and in her hand was a black bag, before she could close the door behind her, a small bustling woman entered the door. She appeared to be very nervous to be with the other two people in the room, as though she were to be told off for entering unannounced.

"Professor Wesker told me too..." she started to explain to Kaede, who nodded to the pretty blonde. Realizing that Wesker saw something of a potential in the young blonde woman. It would make her feel a little awkward in her current task, but not for herself. "Stand over there, take some notes for me" Kaede told the blonde, turning her attention to her patient once again as the pretty blond moved to where Kaede had pointed. Forgotten about for the time being.

Kaede lent down as Rhodes sat down in one of the chairs, picking a small inspection light out of her bag. When she addressed Rhodes again, the demanding tone to her voice had softened lightly, not into anywhere near the realm of affection, but more so that her patient would feel somewhat at ease with her. "You look a few steps beyond awful, what happened?" the statement was hardly complimentary towards Rhodes, but it was said fairly light hearted all the same. Kaede didn't really need an answer, seeing as she assumed Rhodes wouldn't know himself anyway. She lifted the light to look into each one of his eyes carefully, without giving him any warning. She could tell that he was in a testy mood as it was and she didn't want to push that any further with more pointless banter.

As the light headed his way, Rhodes made no attempt to swat the thing from his view, a strange ache had settled into his arm which made it an effort to move, it was strange, as though his entire left side was numbing against something. As Kaede spoke he just gave a small mumble as to an explanation. His head felt rather fuzzy as the doctor told him to take off his shirt. With a little hesitation he complied, standing up to do so, though he couldn't help but feel as though he was about to buckle under his own weight, his left leg feeling the same as his arm.

Kaede moved around to the back of Rodes, his taller frame not being that much of a problem as she listened to his heart rate with the cold stethoscope, and he barely gave any protest, it was only when Kaede took ahold of his wrist to check his pulse that he pulled his hand away, only for her to catch his wrist again. Again everything seemed normal in that sense. Kaede nodded to the pretty blonde and she scrawled down a note that everything was as it should be.

Kaede started speaking again, but the exact words she said didn't register within Rhodes, as her fingers seemed to explore the back of his neck, seemingly she was searching for something a miss. Rhodes couldn't help but let a small panic run over him, what if he wasn't human anymore. Though his dark thoughts were cut off when the feeling suddenly passed with a sharp shooting pain running from his shoulder down his arm, he visibly winced and pulled away from the pain, turning to face Kaede, "What the damned hell, woman?"

Kaede just smirked to herself at the look on the Captains face. "Seems like you've got something stuck in your shoulder Rhodes." Kaede told him, without arguing back to his harsh words. Kaede once again, lent down to her back, finally putting the small light away, describing what was happening within Rhodes as she did so, in a way that the people present in the room would understand them. She motioned to the pretty blonde and told them both. "Michelle will extract it for you later on." It would be a simple enough procedure to get the obstruction out of the Captains shoulder, there they could do a more thorough search for anything else that wasn't welcome within Rhodes.

Kaede took something out of her bag that was carefully concealed within a sterile box , she broke the end of the box off and took out a rather long needle tipped syringe. She motioned for Rhodes to lay on the bed, and give her his arm, though she had kept the needle from his view. As Rhodes did once more as he was told, in his mind it being the only way to get to the answers that he wanted to know. As Kaede put the needle into his arm, he tried to pull away, but her grip was tight enough on his arm, there was just enough time for him to shoot her a dirty look before his vision faded into unconsciousness.

It was early evening before anything could be done with Rhodes, Michelle had taken the first object from Rhodes, which had been discovered to be a bullet. Kaede had felt rather furious with her team and their lack of proper reports on what they had deduced had happened at the missile silo a few days prior. Though mostly she was angry with herself for having missed the details herself. Kaede and Michelle had done their more thorough search, and taken a couple of x-rays of Rhodes while he had been unconscious, finding another bullet in his leg. Which Michelle was taking out now, she held the scalpel over the mans soft skin, waiting for the go-ahead from Kaede to start the incision. Kaede nodded, looking over the work of Rhodes shoulder carefully, she had to admit Michelle had done a seamless job.

Just as Michelle reached out to get the twesers too pull the second bullet out of Rhodes body, one of the vitals machines started an emergancy beeping. Michelle froze in a sudden panic, not knowing what was going on. Kaede quickly moved her out of the way so that she could see the front of the machine clearly, her own heart beat increasing. She couldn't afford to let Rhodes go, and had to get to the bottom of what was wrong, and quickly.

Looking to Michelle she said, "We've got a major hemorrhage." her voice was as calm as it could be, she pulled the sterile sheet from over Rhodes body, looking to locate the source of the problem, which she did so, and she should have known earlier that it would be close by the scar tissue of his stomach. Kaede leant over to Michelle and swiped the scalpel from her hand, then going to cut into the side of Rhodes stomach, not exactly the easiest of situations for the researcher to deal with, a panicking student and a dying patient on her table. "Michelle, get me some clean cloth. Now." she barked to her team member, who seemed to come to her senses after being told what to do. Kaede quickly took the cloth from Michelle and used it to swab the area, getting rid of as much of the access blood as possible, it didn't take too long for Kaede to see the cause of the problem, a tear in the mans intestinal tract. Just as quickly as she had told Michelle to get her the bandages, she ordered her to fetch some bonding fluid. Her underling once again obeyed her, bringing her what she had asked for. Bonding the intestinal tract back together was no easy task, with the constant bleeding, Kaede reached out for Michelle and pulled her round, forcing her to take hold of the bandages, she looked to the woman and scowled to her. "I can't do all of this by myself." she snapped, making it clear that the panicking was doing her no good. With Michelle mopping the blood,it was much easier to bond the guts together again. It took a good while to accomplish the task, but with a minor relief the emergency was passed and the support machine stopped it's danger beeping.

Kaede moved away from Rhodes as she had placed the stitches once again sewing up the man. She then moved down to his leg to look at the wound that Michelle had started to use to extract the bullet, the simple surgery had somewhere along the line gone sour. Her hands remaining steady despite the adrenaline rush the emergency had brought on Kaede, pulled the bullet from Rhodes leg. And left Michelle to sew the incision up again. Taking a step back to watch from a distance, looking upwards to the observation area, to see a man dressed entirely in black looking over the events of the operation, Wesker. Kaede frowned, leaving the auditorium the moment that Michelle had finished her work, covered in blood Kaede looked to two of the people sitting about. "Get him back to his room, and for gods-sake, be careful!" she told the two of them, they both quickly stood from their waiting positions and entered the room.

Kaede sat in one of their seats, looking down to her hands, pulling the gloves off, her hands finally starting to shake. Kaede didn't stand for about twenty minutes after they had taken Rhodes back to his room. She had decided that he wouldn't be touched for a while yet. Curse that Wesker for his lack of respect for her research.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaede was furious, her team had certainly let her down with their lack of ability to perform their jobs which had almost lost her her patient, but more so she was fuming about Wesker and his distinct lack of respect for her work. Kaede had no feelings for the smart mouthed Captain, and was certain that she never would do, but for the time being she was supposed to be under his command, taking the Captain off for training this early on was not in his best interests. Nor hers.

She slammed the door open of the shooting gallery, the loud firing of pistols sounding out from several people using the space for target practise. Her brown eyes instantly seeing the cool Wesker standing against the wall, his arms folded one leg lifted to support himself. He was obviously watching Rhodes who was using the space, most likely under Weskers command. Kaede stormed over to where Wesker was standing, her finger pointing to the tall male, her expression showing her visible anger. "Big trouble." She told him, no other words sounded, and the ones she had spoken were almost drowned out by the weapons firing.

Wesker replied with a laugh, a real guttural laugh that chilled Kaede to the core, she knew that laugh, it was the one he used with he was right about something and everyone else was powerless against him. Her expression deepened further, her eyes flickered t Rhodes who was indeed using the shooting gallery, he looked round to Kaede after firing the round, ejecting the clip, picking up another one and slamming it into the gun. There was something going on that aede didn't know about. Her hands were put on her hips and she demanded. "What?"

Wesker replied, his expression smug and easily readable even from behind the mask of shades. Kaede felt the blood fade from her face; "No." she whispered to herself. Something had happened between the two men while she had been busy with her paper work and she dreaded to think what.

"We have a mission." Wesker told her, though he didn't elaborate on what the mission was. Knowing Wesker, utterly violent.

"No, you can't!" Kaede protested, "We have to know what happened at the Missile Silo!" she pressed further, her eyes looking from one man to the other. Rhodes face although stern softened for a moment, his voice as hard as it normally was whenever he spoke.

"What Missile Silo?" He questioned, knowing that there was something important about what Kaede had just said, he could tell by the way in which she had said it to him.

Kaede turned to him, and with equal desperation she spoke again, "The one we hauled your sorry ass out of, don't you remember?!"

At that moment Rhodes vision seemed to blurred, his fingers slipping from the gun in his hand as the bloody flashback started, the history of the missile silo once more at the front of his mind, all the harsh words spoken, the tension and his hatred for the scientists, the deaths of his men were all brought back to him, his thoughts brought back to the present by the sound of the gun hitting the floor. His nose wrinkling in utter contempt for Kaede his open hand balling into a fist his other hand darting out to take the researcher by the neck, Kaede struggled against the larger man her small frame easily being held in the choke, "Fuck you!" he spat to her, his hold tightening around her throat, his expression unrelenting as he sought to kill the woman who had brought back all the pain from the past, mental and physical.

Wesker moved to intervene but Kaede brought her knee forward into the Captains groin, his fingers letting go of her throats, she doubled over herself gasping for breath through her blue tinted lips.

Wesker spoke as they were both knelt over in their own pains. "I don't think we will have any problems." He said in his usual confident voice. He left his position by the wall and headed to the exit. "Report to my office." He told the Captain, who managed to shoot him the drop dead look.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiz traced her fingers along the white walls of the deeper complex within the underground missile silo. Her mind was racing to try and figure out what had happened to render the complex deserted. She had only been within the confines of the facility a few days earlier and since then it looked as though everything that could have gone wrong, did. The long splattered blood marks along the walls and floor were the biggest give away that something had gone very wrong, but it wasn't the first clue that she had been given.

The first visual signs that something was amiss was the large elevator was lowered, showing all that wanted to see that the complex was there in the first place. The silo was supposed to be a save haven from the living dead that were roaming the world outside. The illusion was shattered with the doors being open and accessible too all who could stumble across the place. Kiz had gained entrance to the silo through that very same entrance using a rope to lower herself down into the complex. Her booted feet landing at the bottom of the elevator shaft heavily, her hands touching the floor to steady herself so that she didn't topple over. Being so close to the floor gave her the second hint that something was very wrong with the complex. Laying on the floor in front of her was the body of one of the military members of the operation. He was a young looking male, Kiz recognised him, but couldn't remember his name off the top of her head, her time with the close knit unit had been very limited. The way his body lay and how torn it looked filled her with dread. The marks on his neck clearly indicated bite marks, however the level of decay seemed to suggest that he had been dead for a while now. Kiz' thoughts instantly turned to that of the reason that she had returned to the silo in the first place. Picking herself up from the floor she headed deeper into the silo, drawing a pistol from her hip holster not wanting to be caught off guard by anything that may or may-not have remained.

The entire complex stank of death and decay, however there was another smell that lingered in the building, the smell of chemicals. Kiz couldn't recall smelling it before, even with the laboratories that the complex was also home too. Kiz frowned, following the complex round, searching the rooms individually. Gun shot marks lined the corridor she was currently looking down, though the place seemed clear now, something had happened here in the past. That much was obvious, and it seemed pretty clear that the undead had been walking these halls. Kiz turned the handle of one of the laboratory rooms and let herself in. Another human body lay in one corner, slumped with the back of its head blown out against the wall. Kiz drew closer to the body and lowered herself next to it. Upon seeing the body of the strong willed Private Steel she suddenly felt cold and utterly alone in the world. Kiz would never had thought the elder Private to be one to resort to suicide. Seeing him laying next to her lifeless cast a wave of despair over her that she felt she couldn't fight against. A single tear rolled over her cheek, her grief was short lived however as her ear twitched and she heard something outside the room, footsteps. The demolitions expert got to her feet quickly and raised her weapon. Determination settled over her expression, beating herself up inside for having thoughts of giving up to the empty world. As long as there were members of the living dead out there in the world, then she had a personal mission to complete.

As well as the loud footsteps she also heard voices. Clear, human voices! The elation that she felt to know she wasn't as alone as she had despaired threatened to overwhelm her. Her lowered head rose when one of the speakers turned the corner, but rather then her cheerful expression showing, her face turned to that of extreme anger and her weapon rose to the man's head. Her voice spoke softly yet clearly. There was a confused hint of compassion in her voice for the man her gun was pointed at as she spoke.

"Of all the people left in the world, why did one of the few have to be you, Rhodes?" The gun was threateningly close to the mans skull, and the frown on Kizs' face deepened.

"Guess your just that fucking lucky!" The Captain returned, his hand quickly moving out too swipe the gun from being pressed against the side of his head. The gun fired, the bullet narrowly missing blowing his brains out. The firearm clattered loudly to the floor and out of the corner of her eye Kiz could see another man dressed entirely in black. Rather than being outnumbered Kiz pressed herself against Rhodes her feet out manoeuvring the Captain, pushing him across the side of the room, her hand reached behind him and opened a door so that just the two of them were engulfed in the darkness of another room. Behind them another gun fired. For a brief moment Kiz was able to pull away from the Captain, so that she could lock the room, before Rhodes reached out for her and grabbed her and pulled her back towards him. His hands strong around her waist.

"You let me do that on purpose." Kiz told him, "Something tells me you missed me."She added with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Behind her she felt the handle at the door clicking against the lock. In front of her, Rhodes pushed her back against the door. Her voice was already getting underneath his skin and royally starting to piss him off, with a hand on her shoulder his dark eyes looked over her dirty white shirt, the stone grey corset she wore over the top was torn at the bottom. She had seen better days that was certain. Kiz lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, knowing that he was about to come out with some smart-arse comment she pulled him closer and into a deep passionate, hated filled kiss. Her hips pressing against his, her eyes closing as he responded to her kiss.

Rhodes pulled Kiz away from the door and from their brief passionate moment, as a foot crashed the door down. With her hands around his neck holding him, the man accompanying Rhodes raised his own weapon to her head.

"Put your weapon down." Rhodes told the other man, his voice commanding. "This is Kiz, he said, his eyes motioning to the small framed girl, fawning over him. "My girlfriend." He added possessively.


End file.
